Fake God
by Darkfire75
Summary: PeinHidan. “You are beautiful, Hidan. A child of god. You deserve to be worshipped. Jashin does not appreciate you for who and what you are.”


_**Author's note:**__ Wow…just…wow. I'm sorry I haven't written anything in months, but writer's block got me and suddenly it decided to run away the other night XD Sudden inspiration for a PeinHidan fic was just what I needed. I really love this pairing…it's so taboo and hot and fun to write. There is some sexual themes in here, nothing TOO graphic. No lemon :P I actually wanted to write a KakuHida fic, but this idea came to me first. When I started it I didn't expect it to turn out the way it did, but I'm happy. I hope other PeinHidan fans will enjoy it :D  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ DOES NOT OWN. If I did, Pein would have completely destroyed Konoha and killed everyone there =w= Oh, and he would have dug up Hidan before hand XP_

* * *

It's not everyday you get to be in the presence of a god. Hidan knows this. Jashin, his beloved god, had never once appeared before him. He prayed and prayed and sacrificed and in return got what he didn't truly desire. He wanted to die; He wanted to see his god in the flesh and worship him. It was not to be.

Instead, Hidan was forced to serve a fake god, one who criticized his ideals and beliefs. This fake god irked Hidan in too many ways. He was calm, cool, collected and talked of death in a manner as if simply discussing the weather. For Hidan, this was unacceptable. A god should take pride in the deaths he causes, not regret them. The fake god was also an asshole. Hidan hated self-righteous pricks like him who believed in nothing.

He called himself Pein. Hidan never called him by that name. He refused to. He would not address this man, who claimed to be a god, by name. While everyone else respected him and listened to his ramblings and plans, Hidan spat in his face and openly showed his hatred. There was no other god besides Jashin-sama. Hidan was not afraid of Pein. Pein could not kill him; he could hurt him, but never kill him.

Joining the Akatsuki hadn't been something Hidan had wanted to do. He was happy just slaughtering heathens for Jashin. But then Pein came to him, promising Hidan he could kill as many as he wanted under his service. It was a pretty sweet deal at the time. In exchange for his membership, Hidan would have an endless supply of sacrifices and be able to keep on living forever. Needless to say, the silver-haired man had never anticipated what Pein's true objectives were. Hidan hated cults and he deemed Akatsuki an occult right from the get-go.

He despised the organization with every fiber of his being. He hated his partner even more. He was greedy for money and nothing else. Hidan hated people like that. He felt trapped. He wanted to go back to his normal life without Akatsuki. But he learned that leaving was not an option. He would be dismembered and left for wild animals most likely.

Pein himself showed little or no interest in Hidan's god. He figured that in due time, Hidan would learn to worship him and obey him, just as everyone did. He was wrong. The Jashinist would have rather shoved a pike up his ass than worship someone like Pein. However, in all the times he had openly declared his hatred, Hidan had never been called to speak with Pein privately. He was a little intimidated, as most people would be in front of their bosses, but he was also smug. He must have been pretty bad to get a "lecture."

"Sit down, Hidan," Pein said over his entwined hands. His eyes watched the other man closely.

Hidan smirked and shifted his weight to his right leg, putting a hand on his hip. "Nah, I think I'll stand."

Pein said nothing. He didn't even blink. "As you wish," he eventually mumbled. "Do you know why I've called you here?"

"I've been a bad boy?" Hidan leered. "C'mon, seriously, this isn't the fucking principal's office."

Pein's lips upturned a little. "You've been causing many problems for me since you've joined, Hidan."

"Oh I'm _sorry_, seriously," he replied sarcastically.

"You are aware of the fact that Kakuzu has reported you bringing women into the base and leaving their corpses in the corridor?"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so what? S'not like we have a garbage disposal anywhere. Where else am I gonna put 'em?"

"Hidan, I believe you've missed the point." Pein put his hands down and stared at him coldly. "Bringing civilians into the base is prohibited. You know that."

The other man shrugged. "I needed to do my rituals."

"You led them in here nonetheless. What happens if you are followed should there be a next time?"

"I'll kill the fucker following me. Seriously, is this what you're so pissed about? A few dead sluts in a corridor? Shit, I better not do anything REALLY bad."

"_Hidan._" The tone was calm, but dangerous. Hidan paid no mind.

"…I mean I guess I should just expect this, huh? You got a fucking stick the size of Konoha up your fucking ass…"

Within minutes, Pein was in front of him, staring into his eyes and making Hidan shut his mouth. "I make rules for a reason, Hidan," the pierced man started. "When my members break those rules, they are punished. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. So what's it gonna be? No food? No killings for a week?"

Pein smiled cruelly. "Oh nothing like that. I've learned that you're a very predictable person, Hidan. Your attitude, your mannerisms…I know what you expect. I know you hate me."

"Damn fucking right…Hey wait, what do you mean I'm fucking predictable?!" He just kept messing with him, didn't he? Hidan wanted to kill him so bad.

Pein let out a laugh. He never laughed, as far as Hidan knew. "Oh Hidan…so defensive. You've always been my favorite, you know. Your childlike personality is enrapturing."

"…say what?" Hidan was confused. Was Pein…complimenting him? Pein's right hand came up and touched the side of Hidan's cheek. The Jashinist recoiled, a look of fury and disgust on his face. "Dude, seriously, what the fuck?"

"Relax, Hidan. I'm not going to hurt you, unless you ask it of me."

Suddenly the situation was becoming something Hidan had no experience with. "Hey, look, I realize I did some stupid shit, okay? I won't do it again, I promise, seriously. So…So can I go?" He was becoming afraid of Pein now. This fake god was looking at him like a piece of meat; like prey. He didn't like that look.

Pein smirked. "Do I scare you, Hidan? Does my power entice you?"

"Hell no!" he growled, though he knew it was a lie. "Why the fuck would you scare me?"

"Because I am a god."

"You ain't no fucking god." His hatred came rushing back and he nearly forgot his fear. Pein had backed him up against the door by this point. He stared defiantly into his gray-ringed eyes.

"Really?" Pein said huskily, coming much too close to Hidan's ear for comfort. "You're so tense, Hidan. Is it because you're not affected by me or because you're so scared you can't move?"

Hidan swallowed hard. "Unlike the other pussies in this organization, you don't make me piss my pants whenever you display your power."

"Mmhmm…is that so?"

"Y-Yeah…so nothing you do will work on me…"

He became very aware at how close they actually were. Hidan was pressed against the doorframe, quite vulnerable since his scythe was back in his room. He did not like being so close to this man whom he despised. He slowly was reaching his left hand to grab the doorknob but Pein grabbed his wrist before he could go any further. He forced it above Hidan's head and licked his lips.

"Trying to escape, Hidan?"

"Back the fuck off, seriously," he said, fearing what might happen next.

Pein sighed and let his other hand trace down Hidan's bare chest, touching the silver pendant around his neck, before going lower until it reached the top of Hidan's pants. _Oh fuck no_, Hidan thought, realization of what the other man was planning. _Fuck, I knew I was sexy, but this is going too far, seriously. _Pein's hand went inside the waistband and grabbed hold of his cock, which had been semi-erect throughout this whole ordeal. _Damn body…betraying me like that…_ A finger brushed the tip and he inhaled sharply. Slow strokes up and down the shaft had Hidan arching his back against the door and moaning softly, tossing his head from side to side. _Too much, too much! I'm gonna fucking burst! Oh my Jashin…this feels so good…so…so…good…Yes…harder! Faster! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! _

The orange-haired man watched in satisfaction as Hidan trembled under his touch. "I-Isn't this like…harassment?" Hidan panted out.

Pein chuckled. "In a business setting, yes. But you forget we're not a business, Hidan. There are no rules about things like that here."

"F-Fuck…"

"Hmm? How does it feel?"

"Get your hand off me…"

"I don't think you want that, Hidan. Your body certainly doesn't."

"Fuck…my b-body…"

"Is that an invitation?"

Hidan glared at him, through his hazy eyes. "That wasn't fucking funny."

"Hmm, I thought it was." He leaned forward and began to suck at Hidan's pale white neck. "So soft…" he mumbled, moving his lips lower, down to the collarbone, the pecks, the abdomen before slowly enclosing the head of Hidan's cock into his mouth. His pierced tongue grazed the underside and Hidan's breathed hitched. "I know for a fact you've always wanted your god to notice you…to love you in return for all that you have done for him…to please you and give you all that you want…" He licked the opening and continued, "Your god did none of those things. Yet here I am, a god, worshiping your flesh and giving you pleasure that transcends the pain you love."

Hidan tried to ignore his words. But he was right. Jashin-sama had never…not once, done anything like this to him. He'd always dreamed of getting jerked off by his beloved god…but not by this fake one. It shouldn't have felt as good as it did. The feelings building up inside him shouldn't feel like white flames. But they did. He released then, screaming and arching his back and trembling. His legs were weak and he ended up falling to the floor.

Pein stared down at him before kneeling in front of him and brushing stray hairs from his eyes. "You are beautiful, Hidan. A child of god. You deserve to be worshipped. Jashin does not appreciate you for who and what you are."

He wanted to protest, he really did….but words failed him. It angered him to realize that Pein was right. Jashin-sama would never worship him like this; would never bathe in his blood; would never spare a moment to please his only follower…

The pierced man leaned in and kissed him. It was surprisingly soft and warm. Hidan had never been kissed. He wasn't a fan of swamping spit with someone he didn't know. But this…this felt…right for some reason. The dominance, the submission, the worshipping…all of it. Hidan let Pein kiss him; he let himself be taken over by his fake god. He felt like a sinner.

"You see the truth now, yes?" Pein said softly, stroking the side of Hidan's face. The silver-haired man was quiet; in a daze. He looked like a fallen angel. Such a beautiful, beautiful creature… "Will you follow me, Hidan? Will you let this god love and worship you as yours never did?"

If he answered, he'd be throwing away everything he'd lived for; He'd be giving up Jashin-sama. But he'd also be gaining something. Hidan stared into Pein's eyes awhile before mumbling, "Don't expect me to start calling you Kami-sama or whatever."

Pein smiled coldly. "Call me whatever you like, as long as we're at an understanding."

Hidan breathed a sigh of relief and leaned his forehead against the other's. "Yeah, I understand that disobeying you means a free handjob."

That day, Hidan heard Pein laugh for the second time in his life.


End file.
